Que la fête commence!
by lurleen
Summary: Deux personnes qui ontdu mal à s'avouer leurs sentiments. TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

**J'espère que vous serez indulgents car c'est ma première fic et j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière. Ayez pitié SVP !**

Toute l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard se trouvait dans le bureau d'Elisabeth pour l'habituel débriefing post-mission.

- Alors ça c'est bien passé? Demanda Elisabeth en s'adressant à Sheppard.

- Oui, en fait le peuple que nous avons rencontré a été plus qu'accueillant et je pense que ce serai une bonne idée si….

Mais Elisabeth ne l'écoutait presque plus. Elle le regardait, oui, mais pas pour l'écouter. Son esprit pensait à tout autre chose. Elle regardait ses lèvres remuer sensuellement quand il parlait. Et ses yeux, elle aurait pu les admirer durant des heures. Des yeux noisettes avec des éclats de verts. Elle pensait aussi à son parfum quand il s'approchait d'elle. Inoubliable. Elle se concentra sur les lèvres du Colonel et elles les imaginaient sur ses lèvres, son cou, sa peau…

- Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Demanda John avec un regard interrogateur.

- Euh… commença-t-elle. Elle se gifla mentalement pour avoir de telles pensées surtout lors d'une réunion.

- Vous n'avez pas écouté ce que je vous ai dit, n'est-ce-pas?

- C'est-à-dire que j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, désolée.

John observait la femme devant lui. Elle était très charmante mais elle affichait un air préoccupé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vous ferai part de tous cela dans mon rapport.

Tout le monde se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. John s'approcha d'Elisabeth.

- Quelque chose ne va aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du Docteur.

- Non tout va bien.

Elle sentait la chaleur de la main posée sur son épaule se répandre dans tous son corps. Elle se dégagea pour rejoindre son bureau.

- Ce doit être un peu de fatigue.

- Vous devriez aller voir Beckett et vous reposer. La cité peut se passer de vous durant quelques heures.

- Oui répondit-elle distraitement en prenant un rapport sur son bureau.

John comprit que c'était le signal qui marquait la fin de leur conversation. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de sortir, se tourna vers Elisabeth:

- Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi. N'importe quand.

Puis il sortit. Elisabeth fixa la porte un moment et sut qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle de ses sentiments mais elle attendrait le moment opportun. La manière dont il s'inquiétait pour elle était bien la preuve qu'il ressentait quelque chose de similaire, non?

X X X X X

Rodney se dirigeait vers ses quartiers. Il repensait au débriefing et en particulier à Elisabeth. Il avait deviné ce qui la tracassait, il fallait juste voir la façon dont elle regardait le Colonel Sheppard. Cela lui faisait une drôle d'impression de voir les sentiments qui animaient le Docteur Weir. Sûrement dû au fait qu'il y aurait bientôt un couple de plus formait sur Atlantis. Mais là c'était différent, il s'agissait de ses amis. Bien sûr, Rodney ne savait pas si ces sentiments étaient réciproques mais il voyait les sourires charmeurs et les regards que le Colonel lançaient à Elisabeth.

Il était arrivé devant ses quartiers sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il entra et au lieu d'aller prendre une douche comme il l'avait prévu, il s'allongea sur son petit lit et il pensa encore à John et Elisabeth. Mais au plus il y pensait, au plus il se sentait triste sans savoir pourquoi. Il se décida finalement à aller prendre sa douche et c'est avec un air dépité qu'il entra dans la petite salle de bains. Il n'avait pas encore enlevé sa veste que sa radio grésilla.

/ McKay, c'est Sheppard, vous êtes où/

McKay eut un petit sourire. Décidément le Colonel ne pouvait plus se passer de lui!

- Pourquoi? Répondit-il.

/ Euh… C'est-à-dire que je sais pas trop quoi faire et il faut que je vous parle /

- De quoi?

/ Venez me retrouver sur le balcon ouest dans une demi heure. Je vous expliquerez mais avant il faut que j'aille voir Elisabeth /

- Vous savez que je n'ai pas que ça à faire Colonel alors si c'est encore une de vos idées tordues, ne comptez pas sur moi.

/ Quelles idées tordues? Mais non. Bon dans une demi heure ok/

Rodney allait répliquer une fois de plus mais John avait déjà coupé sa radio.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il attendait sur le balcon ouest. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sheppard.

- J'espère que c'est pour quelque chose de sérieux que vous vous m'avez fait venir ici, j'ai du travail MOI.

John s'approcha de la rambarde. Il semblait surexcité.

« Il va sûrement m'annoncer qu'il est dormais avec Elisabeth. » pensa Rodney. Et cette idée le rembrunit sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. En fait il avait sa petite idée: depuis quelques temps, avec John, ils avaient crée un fort lien d'amitié et Rodney avait peur de perdre John, enfin son amitié.

- Faites pas cette tête McKay! On dirait que quelqu'un vous a piqué toutes vos barres chocolatées!

Rodney marmonna quelque chose mais ne releva pas la réflexion de John. Il regarda sa montre.

- Bon Colonel, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait exaspéré.

- Ok, je suis allé voir Elisabeth car en sortant du débriefing tout à l'heure j'ai été frappé par une excellente idée.

- J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas frappé trop fort!

- Très drôle McKay. Bref cela fait plusieurs jours que j'ai remarqué que le moral des troupes n'était pas au plus haut. Même vous McKay vous semblez avoir le cafard.

- Non, je suis juste préoccupé par mon travail.

- Laissez moi finir. Donc je suis allé voir Elisabeth à ce sujet et je lui ai proposé d'organiser une petite fête.

- Une fête? C'est pour cette affaire « urgente » que vous m'avez fait venir? Et puis en quoi cela me concerne?

- Oui, répondit fièrement John. Car j'ai dit à Elisabeth que vous m'aideriez à tout préparer.

- Vous quoi? Hors de questions, répondit Rodney en se tournant vers la porte. Vous savez que ce genre de chose n'est pas mon truc. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Lorne, par exemple?

- Non. Elisabeth m'a dit que c'était une bonne idée que l'on organise ça tous les deux. Bien sûr, elle sera également de la partie. Et puis cela nous fera passer un peu de temps ensemble en dehors des missions.

- Vous ne croyez pas que l'on passe assez de temps ensemble? Demanda Rodney sarcastiquement.

- McKay, vous n'êtes pas drôle, on va bien s'amuser. Et de toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix.

Rodney sentit un malaise l'envahir. « Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? ». Déjà assister à un fte, il n'aimait pas ça mais devoir en organiser une ça dépassait tous. Et puis il devait le faire avec John, enfin le Colonel. Et savoir qu'il profiterait justement de cette fête pour avouer ses sentiments à Elisabeth, le mettait mal à l'aise. Non pas qu'il était jaloux, quoique imaginer le chef de l'expédition dans les bras du Colonel l'énervait un peu. Il n'était pas jaloux de John car il ne ressentait pas d'attirance pour Elisabeth juste de l'amitié. Mais alors il était peut être jaloux d'elle…

- Ah, lança John, je vous ai coupé le sifflet, si vous savez plus quoi dire!

- Pas du tout, protesta Rodney, j'étais juste en train d'imaginer une excuse pour échapper à CA.

Il accentua sur le dernier mot avec un ton dégoûté.

- N'y pensez même pas mon cher Rodney, ajouta mièvrement John. Je n'accepterai aucune excuse. Est-ce clair?

Rodney se sentit prit au piège. Il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit mais avant de retourner à l'intérieur il se tourna vers John:

- Très clair, Colonel.

Il laissa sur le balcon un John assez fier de lui et arborant un large sourire. « Il m'aura fallu du temps mais j'ai enfin trouvé une idée qui va me permettre de passer du temps, voire beaucoup de temps, en tête à tête avec son docteur préféré. J'espère seulement que quand je vous aurai tous avoué vous ne me repousserez pas, je ne supporterai pas de vous perdre. S'il le faut je me contenterai juste de votre amitié. Seulement dans mes rêves il y a beaucoup plus que de l'amitié entre vous et moi ». Il soupira longtemps en pensant à la personne qui faisait battre son cœur depuis quelques temps déjà et partit en direction de ses quartiers.

**Alors Docteur Weir ou McKay?**


	2. Chapter 2

Assise à son bureau, Elisabeth réfléchissait au moment où elle annoncerait ses sentiments à John. L'homme de sa vie, elle en était sûre. Et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de vivre ce bonheur, elle y veillerait. En effet, en temps normal elle aurait refusé catégoriquement la proposition de John mais durant un instant ses sentiments avaient pris le dessus, elle s'était senti comme une adolescente et elle avait accepté. De plus une fête ne pourrait faire de mal à personne non? Ce qui l'avait un peu étonné, c'est le fait que John avait insisté pour superviser les préparatifs avec Rodney. Mais après tout ils étaient amis et elle allait tout de même pas être jalouse du Docteur McKay!

X X X X X

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Rodney était dans son labo. Il essayait de se concentrer sur son travail mais il repensait encore à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Sheppard. Il repensait à l'air excité du Colonel quand il lui avait fait part de son « extraordinaire » idée, on aurait dit un enfant qui venait de recevoir le plus magnifique des cadeaux. Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés. Ses pensées furent interrompues par quelqu'un qui entrait.

- Alors Rodney, la forme?

- Encore vous, Colonel?

- C'est bon Rodney, cachez votre joie. Je viens vous voir à propos de notre projet. Rodney allait intervenir mais John ne lui laissa pas le temps. Le Deadalus est parti hier et je voudrais savoir si vous pouvez leur envoyer un message d'ici quelques jours?

- Un message?

- Oui, pour notre fête j'ai besoin de quelques petites choses qu'ils pourront nous ramener. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire ça dans 15 jours, ça vous va?

- Dites moi Colonel, vous pensez beaucoup en ce moment, ça va aller? Dit-il ironiquement. Et non ça ne me va pas, vous savez très bien ce que j'en pense.

John fit comme si Rodney n'était pas intervenu et ajouta:

- Bon, peut être serez vous plus disposé à en parler ce soir puisque je vois que vous êtes en plein travail. Il faudrait que l'on commence les préparatifs. Disons ce soir 21h00 dans mes quartiers.

Rodney n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le Colonel était déjà parti.

X X X X X

20h30

Cela faisait au moins 3 fois que Rodney regardait sa montre en une minute. Il faisait les 100 pas dans ses quartiers. Dans une demi heure il avait rendez-vous avec le Colonel. Dans ses quartiers en plus. Il regarda une fois de plus sa montre qui affichait quasiment la même heure que quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Bon je serais en avance mais au moins ça sera fini plus vite.

John était dans ses quartiers. Il venait d'arriver, il était 20h25. Lui qui comptait se préparer avant l'arrivée de Rodney. Il se déshabilla en vitesse et entra dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. « J'ai encore une demi heure, ça devrait suffire ». Il se doucha et passa une serviette autour de ses reins. Il entre dans sa chambre pour s'habiller quand il entendit taper à la porte. « Déjà? » pensa-t-il en regardant l'heure. Il alla ouvrir. Rodney se tenait en face de lui.

- Oh Colonel, je tombe mal, je repasserai dans un moment.

- Non maintenant que vous êtes là, entrez.

Quand le Colonel avait ouvert la porte, Rodney n'avait pas su quoi dire. Il se tenait devant lui avec pour tout vêtement une serviette autour de la taille. Il avait encore la peau humide, signe qu'il sortait de la douche. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi dévêtu.

John le fit asseoir sur une chaise.

- Ne bougez pas je vais m'habiller. Et il s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains.

Rodney était troublé d'avoir vu John si dénudé. Il essaya de se reprendre. « Si je n'avais pas été têtu, on aurai parlé de cette foutu fête tout à l'heure et à l'heure qu'il est je ne serai pas ici en train de fantasmer sur mon ami. Mais faut dire qu'il est plutôt bien bâti, musclé juste ce qu'il faut…STOP…Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive…Calme toi Rodney ».

Il se leva et se plaça devant la baie vitrée. John sortit de la salle de bains. Il ne remarqua pas le trouble de Rodney et durant 2 bonnes heures ils mirent en place leur fête.


	3. Chapter 3

La fête approchait, elle avait lieu dans 2 jours. John chargea quelques uns de ses subordonnés à la décoration de la salle. Rodney, quant à lui, s'occupait de tous ce qui était boissons et nourriture. John n'était pas d'excellente humeur. Il comptait profiter de ces préparatifs pour se rapprocher, voire plus, de la personne dont il était tombé amoureux. Mais celle-ci avait, d'un coup mis tant de bonnes volontés, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seuls. Elle s'arrangeait toujours, pour peaufiner quelques détails, de s'entretenir avec lui dans un lieu surpeuplé, du point de vue de John, comme le mess. Tout en étant dans ses pensées, John regardait Rodney à l'œuvre. Celui-ci donnait des instructions pour l'emplacement des tables où serait installé le buffet.

- Un peu plus sur la gauche. Voilà. Ne bougez plus c'est bon. Merci Zelenka pour votre aide.

Rodney jeta un œil sur la liste de ce qu'il lui restait à faire quand il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Il se tourna et vit le Colonel, il lui fit un petit signe auquel celui-ci répondit. Rodney se sentait de plus en plus mal. Tout d'abord car il s'était éloigné de son ami de peur que ce dernier ne découvre les sentiments qui l'animaient depuis le fameux soir où il l'avait vu à moitié nu. Et aussi pour éviter de souffrir lorsque John et Elisabeth se mettraient ensemble. D'ailleurs il comptait bien ne pas venir à la fête pour éviter d'assister à ça. Il repensait à tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour faire croire qu'il s'intéressait à cette fête afin que le Colonel ne se doute pas qu'il lui ferait faux bond au dernier moment.

John n'en pouvait plus. Au plus le temps passait au plus il avait envie d'aller vers la personne de son cœur, de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser tendrement. Cela avait été dur d'admettre au début ce qu'il ressentait pour le docteur et puis un matin il s'était réveillé et cela lui avait paru évident. Il avait eu l'idée de cette fête pour pouvoir passer du temps avec et lui faire passer le message et voir ainsi si ce qu'il ressentait était réciproque. Mais il en doutait de plus en plus, il fallait juste voir la façon dont elle l'évitait ces derniers jours. Il soupira « je tenterai le tout pour le tout samedi et on verra bien ». Puis il sortit de la pièce.

X X X X X

Plus les heures avancées, plus on voyait l'excitation montait crescendo dans la cité. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Elisabeth se réjouissait de voir toutes ces personnes, d'habitude si sérieuses, se détendre un peu. La fête commençait à 19h, elle avait deux heures pour se préparer et être prête à affronter le moment le plus merveilleux de sa vie. Elle sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Cela faisait plusieurs qu'elle avait prévu ce qu'elle allait mettre et surtout ce qu'elle allait dire.

Au même moment dans des quartiers différents, un militaire parlait à son miroir qui était censé être la personne de ses désirs. Il répétait ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il avait préparé un monologue pas trop explicite pour ne pas l'effrayer mais assez clair tout de même.

Il commença à s'habiller en civil, jean et chemise noire, pas trop cool mais pas trop classe non plus, juste ce qu'il faut. Il avait encore le temps donc il s'allongea sur son lit en imaginant tous les scénarios qui pourraient se jouer ce soir.

Rodney était également allongé sur son lit, mais il se morfondait. Il se disait que dans quelques heures il perdrait la personne à qui il tenait le plus au détriment d'une autre personne. Et John n'en saura jamais rien. Tant mieux car s'il savait ce qu'il ressentait exactement, il ne se comporterait plus de la même façon avec lui et cela serait encore pire. Le Colonel John Sheppard, l'hétéro viril dans toute sa splendeur et dont toutes les femmes étaient à ses pieds ne pouvait pas ressentir les mêmes choses que lui. Sur ces pensées désespérantes, il s'endormit.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait? On a fait ça tous les deux jusqu'à maintenant et il me plante au dernier moment? Je vais le tuer! » John se tenait devant la porte de la grande salle. Cela faisait une 10 minutes que la fête avait commencé, toute la base était là sauf McKay.

- John? C'était Elisabeth qui venait vers lui.

- Elisabeth. Oh…vous êtes magnifique.

- Merci, dit-elle en rosissant légèrement, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

- Merci.

En effet Elisabeth avait sortit le grand jeu, d'ailleurs plusieurs militaires et scientifiques ne la lâchaient pas du regard. Elle portait une petite robe noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux mais légèrement fendue sur les côté. Son décolleté, surligné d'une fine chaîne d'or, avait également de nombreux admirateurs.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, John?

- Je cherche Rodney, vous ne l'avez pas vu pas hasard? Répondit John.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce matin.

- Bon ce n'est pas grave. Il commença à s'éloigner.

- John, il faut que je vous parle. Ca y est elle s'était lancé, finalement ce n'était pas si dur.

- D'accord mais avant je veux régler quelque chose avec Rodney.

- Bien, répondit-elle extrêmement déçue.

John était déjà partit au milieu de la salle. Il demanda à plusieurs personnes si elles n'avaient pas vu Rodney. Toutes répondirent par la négative. Enfin il croisa Carson.

- Ah Carson, vous n'avez pas vu Rodney?

- Non pas ce soir. Cette après-midi il est venu me voir, il ne se sentait pas bien alors je lui ai donné quelque chose et je lui ai dit d'aller se reposer. Il est peut être encore dans ses quartiers.

- Merci Carson.

John se dirigea vers la sortie. Il s'empara de sa radio.

- McKay, ici Sheppard

Pas de réponse.

- McKay, cria-t-il.

/ Oui / répondit une voix endormie.

Le ton de John se radoucit, il était peut être vraiment malade après tout, et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- McKay, est ce que ça va?

/ Oui, j'étais un peu fatigué. /

- Bon vous allez me rejoindre à la fête alors?

Il n'eut pas de réponse immédiatement.

/ Écoutez Colonel, vous savez que ce n'est pas mon truc et puis j'ai pas le moral. /

- Bon retrouvez moi sur le balcon habituel dans 10 minutes. Vous me direz ce qui ne va pas. En plus…euh…je dois vous parler.

/ Colonel, je n'ai pas envie de parler et…/

- C'est un ordre McKay. Dans 10 minutes.

/ Je n'ai pas d'ordre…/

- Je sais McKay. Et John coupa sa radio en espérant que Rodney serait au rendez-vous.

Rodney se leva. Il lui devait bien ça à son Colonel, il trouverait une excuse pour sa baisse de moral. Et puis John lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui parler. Sûrement d'Elisabeth mais il était son ami et un ami c'est fait pour ça non?

Il arriva donc sur le balcon ouest. Il regardait les lunes se refléter dans la mer. On pouvait entendre la musique ainsi que des rires. Rodney soupira. Il pensa qu'à ce moment même John embrassait peut être Elisabeth, promenant ses mains sur corps. C'était plus fort que lui de penser à des choses qui le faisait souffrir mais il était comme ça.

- Pfffff, fit-il.

- Ben alors Rodney, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas.

Rodney ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, il sursauta en poussant un cri et en mettent sa main sur son cœur.

- Ca va pas Colonel, vous voulez me faire avoir une attaque ou quoi?

- Oh non, loin de moi cette idée.

Rodney tourna la tête vers John qui était venu se placer à côté de lui. Il arborait son fameux sourire et il était plutôt sexy habillé comme ça. « STOP », cria Rodney dans sa tête.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?

- Rien je suis juste un peu fatigué et je ne me sentais pas d'aller à cette fête.

- Après tout le mal que l'on s'est donné?

- Oh mais je suis sûr que vous allez en profiter, vous? Lâcha Rodney qui le regretta aussitôt.

- Comment ça?

- D'ailleurs pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir?

- Je me faisais du souci pour vous et comme je vous l'ai dit, il faut que je vous parle.

- Oui je sais d'Elisabeth. J'ai tout deviné.

- Que viens faire Elisabeth là-dedans?

- Oh je sais très bien ce qu'elle représente pour vous Colonel, d'ailleurs je pense que c'est réciproque.

John soupira ça ne se passait pas comme il l'avait prévu. Et en plus Rodney était en train de lui faire une crise de jalousie, il n'en revenait pas.

- Et que représente Elisabeth pour moi d'après vous, le super génie? Et puis vous êtes en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ou je rêve? Fit-il en reprenant son ton désinvolte.

- Pas du tout, bégaya Rodney. Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre sinon John aurait vu un Rodney aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il reprit:

- Et je vois bien que vous êtes amoureux d'Elisabeth.

John le laissa finir. C'était donc ça.

- Oui Rodney je suis amoureux, éperdument même, mais pas d'Elisabeth.

- Ah? Fit Rodney. Teyla alors?

- Non. John se mit face à Rodney. Ce dernier avait de plus en plus chaud et il se demandait bien qui pouvait être l'heureuse élue.

- Pour être un génie vous êtes un peu long à comprendre!

Rodney allait dire quelque chose mais John se pencha alors vers lui et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Rodney n'en revenait pas.

N'avait-il pas rêvé?

Cela était-il possible?

Est-ce que John pouvait vraiment avoir des sentiments pour lui?

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Voyant que Rodney ne réagissait pas John se dit qu'il n'aurait pas du faire cela, visiblement le scientifique n'éprouvait pas les mêmes choses que lui. Il recula.

- Je vois, fit-il enfin la voix tremblante. Excusez-moi Rodney.

Il se tourna vers la porte. Il avait l'air complètement abattu. Rodney devait réagir.

- Non, cria-t-il.

Au son de la voix plaintive de Rodney, John se retourna et à ce moment-là Rodney s'abattit sur John et l'embrassa à son tour. Après quelques secondes d'ahurissement John passa une main derrière la nuque de Rodney et l'autre dans son dos. Il n'en revenait pas du baiser de Rodney donné avec tant de fougue. Au bout d'un long moment, ils se séparèrent au bord de l'asphyxie.

- Alors c'est de moi dont tu es amoureux?

Pour seule réponse il eut droit à un nouveau baiser tout aussi passionné.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire mais cela pouvait attendre. Pour le moment ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre en écoutant la musique au loin et en s'embrassant avec autant de ferveur que leur premier baiser. Ils étaient heureux.

Cependant toute la cité avait l'air heureuse ce soir-là sauf une personne. Cette personne avait suivi John pour pouvoir lui parler. Elle l'avait vu sortir sur ce balcon et avait attendu une dizaine de minutes avant de le rejoindre. Quand elle s'était approchée elle avait vu deux personnes s'embrassant avec amour. Rodney et John. Son John. Elle, qui ne voyait pas en Rodney un rival, s'était trompé. Avait été trompé par les attitudes ambiguës de John. Maintenant Elisabeth courait presque dans les couloirs jusqu'à ses quartiers, le visage en larmes. Elle était dévastée par le chagrin mais elle était également gagnée par la colère qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

« Ca ne se passera pas comme ça. »

FIN!


End file.
